New Years Night
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: A little oneshot to thank everyone for being so amazing! A little short, but a sweet drabble about the two!


**Happy New Year!**

 **I am so sorry I've been awful about uploading. You all know how busy life can get, and I do so love you all for your patience and devotion.**

 **I will try to be better in the coming year(s). I DO have new stories, but I need to get my ass into gear to finish the others.**

 **Until then, enjoy a little oneshot about New Year's Eve, short and sweet, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

"She's down."

Sesshomaru turned to the exhausted sigh, watching as his young wife walk down the stairs, fingers in her hair.

Smiling softly, Sesshomaru adjusted as he waited for Rin to come and sit beside him, her head to his chest and his arm around her shoulders.

If anyone had told him he would be this happy in his life he'd have called them crazy.

Five years ago, he had been a proud heir to a very wealthy family business, and walked around like he knew it. It wasn't until he was three weeks away from completing his Master's degree did he meet someone who changed the outlook he had on life.

Rin was earning her Master's in Biology at the time, stressed and not looking where she was going when she very suddenly crashed into him at the library. After yelling at her to be more careful, Sesshomaru was forced to confront her once again at a friend's party, her nursing a beer for a good hour or so. While he intended to avoid her for the night, he found himself talking to her after all, finding himself somewhat enjoying her conversation and bubbly nature.

Now he was sitting with her, his wife, after she had gone and put their precious daughter to bed.

Rin had handled the pregnancy masterfully, while complaining about the weight she was gaining Sesshomaru only saw her as a mother, ready to bring his child into the world.

"Are you going to be able to make it till midnight?" Sesshomaru asked her as she yawned wildly.

"Dunno," Rin admitted, "baby had me up early…"

"Let me know if I need to put you to bed," he teased, feeling a punch in his arm.

"Tease," she murmured, looking to the glass of water he had poured her, "thanks."

"Of course," Sesshomaru nodded, "you're doing very well, I might add."

"Says you," Rin murmured, sipping her water, "you can go to work… and drink."

"Two more months," Sesshomaru murmured, "then I can pour you a glass."

"Hmm…"

Rin nodded, drinking deeply before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked, the young woman sighing deeply.

"I was thinking about getting my Ph. D… after all this..." Rin mused, looking up at the demon, "what do you think?"

"I think the world would gladly accept Dr. Rin Takahashi," Sesshomaru told her, lowering to kiss her, "and I know I would be immensely proud of you."

"You already told me that," Rin giggled, kissing him back, "when I was giving birth."

"I was proud of you then, as I am now," Sesshomaru told her, "as I will always be."

"Hm."

Rin's eyes closed as she let herself rest for a few moments more, the demon kissing her black locks.

"I still want to give her a brother or a sister," Rin told her husband, "before I go and even attempt it…"

"You'll be successful," Sesshomaru assured her, "you're so smart…"

Rin grinned as she kept silent, eyes opening as she looked up to her husband.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, lifting to kiss him, "I love you…"

"And I love you," Sesshomaru murmured, kissing her in return, feeling her hand on his chest.

What started as a chaste activity turned into something more romantic quickly. Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her mouth, hearing her moan in response.

Their New Year's Eve was meant to be just a quiet one, the two refusing an invitation from his family in order to spend it with their daughter.

And now Rin was on her back, her husband over top of her, lips kissing and worshipping her body.

It wasn't a bad way to spend the night.

Sesshomaru kissed her deeply, his fingers around her waist, slipping up her shirt and over her rips.

How he missed her.

"No don't!"

Sesshomaru sat back, watching as Rin's arms crossed her chest and covered her body.

"What?" he asked her, "did I-"

"No, no," Rin shook her head, "it's not that…"

Sesshomaru seemed confused now, wondering why the young woman had stopped an activity they had booth missed for almost a year.

"I'm still not thin…"

The demon fought the urge to laugh.

"Rin…"

"I'm not thin," Rin repeated, "and I'm not carrying a baby this time."

"You're still beautiful," Sesshomaru assured her, "still just as beautiful as the day I married you."

Big brown eyes looked up at him, her lower lip in her teeth.

"Even if I can't fit into that pretty white dress?" she asked quietly, "or the underwear?"

"I doubt I can fit into my suit anymore," the demon pointed out, "and the underwear's going to be ripped anyway so what's the point?"

"But you work out…"

"So do you," Sesshomaru reminded her, "I see you, every morning when you have time."

Sesshomaru wished he could let Rin see herself as he saw her. Her beauty wasn't something she prided herself in; she always seemed self-conscious, even when pregnant. After giving birth, the demon had seen her take a quick run when he promised to watch the baby, always back within half an hour, in case she was needed.

"Because… you wouldn't want to be seen with a fat wife…"

Sesshomaru's fingers slid over her cheeks, her own fingers reaching to grab his hand.

"I want to be seen with you," Sesshomaru told her sincerely, "you gaining some weight doesn't make you fat. You eat healthily, work out, treat yourself with kindness," he kissed her, "you should see yourself as I do."

"I might not ever leave a mirror," Rin muttered.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Sesshomaru grinned, leaning back, "but I love you. I wouldn't marry you if I didn't."

Rin looked back up at her husband, still mulling over his choices.

"You always know what to say," Rin told him, her arms uncrossing and reaching up to his marked cheeks.

"I always want to make you happy," Sesshomaru murmured, "I'm glad I can at least say the right things."

"You always do," Rin smiled letting her husband's hand return to her stomach.

Sesshomaru listened to her humming as he pulled her shirt up over her breasts, the young woman blushing when she became aware of what sort of underwear she was wearing.

"Sorry," she admitted, "when I got bigger… getting linger wasn't on my to do list."

"Having a baby was a much higher priority," the demon murmured, "but no matter," he pulled her sweater up and her bra off, "I'm much more interested in what's underneath."

Rin squealed as her breasts became exposed, the demon lowering to run his tongue over the mounds.

"Careful!" Rin warned him, "I'm still lactating!"

"Spoiling my fun, aren't you?" Sesshomaru teased, careful with her body, "guess foreplay is out of the question."

"Sorry," Rin's head gestured to the ceiling, "baby."

"That's fine," the demon murmured, "just means I can't be romantic."

"You always are," Rin told him, her arms wrapping around his back as he returned to kissing her neck.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he slowly pulled down her pants and underwear, pulling back to see the excitement in her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked her, pulling his shirt from his chest.

"Been awhile," Rin smiled reaching to run her hands over his chest and abdomen.

"I'll be gentle," Sesshomaru murmured, his hands covering hers.

"I had a baby four months ago," the young woman reminded him, "it might still be a bit roomy…"

She looked up in surprise as her husband snorted.

"I'll let you know," he kissed the top of her head.

Rin let her husband take her thighs, lifting them around his hips before he positioned himself.

Her intake was sharp, her body jerking as she felt Sesshomaru enter her for the first time in what felt like an eternity. While pregnant, Sesshomaru had been so gentle and considerate with her, out of concern for her and the baby. Despite having her doctor assure him that sex was fine, he was always hesitant. After giving birth, the two had been so busy taking care of the baby they didn't have time for sex, a connection Rin missed.

"Sesshomaru," Rin moaned, lifting up to bring her chest against his, "I missed you…"

"And I you," he told her, lips to her hair, "you feel so good."

Rin laughed, wrapping her arms around his back and her ear to his heart, listening to his heart beat strongly in his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"You've never hurt me," she murmured, her fingers brushing aside one of his long locks, "you won't start now…"

Sesshomaru smiled as he started thrusting into her, feeling her whole body tense up as a reaction. Her lungs heaved against his, head throwing back as she seemed to want to moan, the sleeping babe up the stairs stopping her.

"Se-Sesshomaru…"

"So beautiful…"

Rin felt her body heat up as her husband thrust into her, sweat starting to form on her brow and chest. Sesshomaru's heartbeat pounded loudly against her hand, Rin hearing him beginning to pant.

" _Ah… Sesshomaru… h-hah…"_

Sesshomaru missed hearing and seeing her like this.

She was always undeniably gorgeous, but looked best when she was with him, hair mussed, face flushed, and calling out to him. The demon lowered to kiss her, listening to the moans in the back of her throat.

Nails dug into his back as Sesshomaru felt her tighten around him, her legs quivering and body seemingly desperate to get close to his.

Neither one of them would last long at this rate.

" _Sesshomaru… mmm…_ "

The demon would be surprised if the marks she left lasted for a week.

" _Ah… hah… HAH!"_

Rin's hands went to her mouth as she accidentally let out a scream, her moan still heard through her fingers as she climaxed, almost embarrassed by how easily she came.

Sesshomaru didn't seem as embarrassed as her.

Her legs twitched as she felt her husband release inside her, his arms lifting her back off the couch, holding her as close to him as he could.

"That was fast…"

It was Rin who spoke first, the demon feeling compelled to laugh.

"I'm out of practice," he told her, pulling back, "but I think we can fix that…"

"Just be careful with me," Rin murmured, "once I stop lactating, I can get pregnant all over again."

"When you want that to happen, I'll be ready…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Rin sighed deeply, her forehead touching his shoulder.

"Maybe until she can sleep through the night," Rin told him, sitting up, "and we can have more than a few moments…"

Chuckling, the demon pulled back, helping her dress as he did.

"If it helps," he checked his watched, "we're now five minutes closer to midnight."

Laughing, Rin was chased up the stirs by her husband, looking forward to the coming year with her husband and baby, and other years to follow.


End file.
